Who Killed Sly Cooper?
Who Killed Sly Cooper? '''is a story made by Addycakes. Warning! This story contains violence but no blood and gore. It may also contain swearing (which is censored, more about this in the trivia). CHAPTER 1: THE UNUSUAL SUSPECT (Shortest chapter!) Clockwerk: Analyzing data... '''Flashback: October 23rd, 2019. Sly Cooper is attempting to take a diamond. He accidentally bumps into a moose guard and the guard hits him by headbutting with his antlers. Sly Cooper: OW! Sly Cooper was defeated by the guard. Flashback ends here. Clockwerk: Success. Perfection. Sly Cooper's spirit is shown with a ghost effect. Sly Cooper's spirit: I will return... Screen cuts to Nunavut, Canada, the location where Sly Cooper was killed. Prison Guard 1: Did you kill Sly? Moose Guard: Yes. Prison Guard 2: You're under arrest! He's our friend! Moose Guard: WHAT THE *censored* The screen fades to the moose guard's cell. Moose Guard gets escorted to his cell in a maximum security prison. Prison Guard 1: (kicking Moose Guard into his cell) Into your cell, raccoon killer! The guard locks the cell and leaves. Moose Guard: I got arrested for killing that *censored* Moose Guard: That is *censored* The screen cuts to Prague, the capital city of Czech Republic. The temperature is 14°C/58°F. Vulture Guard 1: Can I have that helmet? I'm a shadow guard. Vulture Guard 2: Yes. Vulture Guard 1: Thanks for the helmet. Vulture Guard 2: You're welcome- Boko appears while eating a carrot. Boko: This is a tasty carrot! Vulture Guard 2 steals the carrot. Boko: WHAT THE- *falls in the water* AAH!!!! Vulture Guard 2: Much better. *eats the carrot* Vulture Guard 1: What should we do next? Vulture Guard 2: Move to Canada. Vulture Guard 1: Okay. Timecard: 1 Hour Later... Vulture Guard 1: We're here. The screen cuts to the moose guard's cell. Moose Guard: Where's the key? Moose Guard: There it is. *opens cell door* Moose Guard: I'm free to get my car. Moose Guard sees his car is gone. Moose Guard: WHAT THE- *Vulture Guard 2 hits him* OW! Vulture Guard 2: The Moose Guard's car is now our car! Vulture Guard 1: I agree! Moose Guard: What? That car belongs to- *Vulture Guard 1 touches his mouth* Vulture Guard 1: Don't mention that. Moose Guard moves the vulture guard's hand away from his mouth. Moose Guard: What? *sees Vulture Guard 2 spray his car* SERIOUSLY?! Vulture Guard 2: Finished! Now time to drive it! The vulture guards hop in the car and drive away to the lumberjack camp. Moose Guard: I'm going to get them eventually! CHAPTER 2: SENDING HELP The screen fades to Prague. Vulture Guard 3: What's this? Vulture Guard 4: A piece of paper with Radish on it. Vulture Guard 3: OK, let's find him in Pensacola! Vulture Guard 4: Here's the plane. Do you have a compass? Vulture Guard 3: Yes. Vulture Guard 4: OK, let's go! The screen fades to the lumberjack camp in Nunavut, Canada as the vulture guards jump into the plane. Goose Guard 1: We've got the blueprints. Goose Guard 2: Okay. The vulture guards appear along with their new car. Vulture Guard 1: Hi, can we tell who made those blueprints? Goose Guards 2: Okay. The vulture guard sees who made the blueprints. It was made by the moose guard Vulture Guard 1: WHAT THE- *gets mouth touched by the second goose guard gently* Goose Guard 2: Don't swear. We're gonna get that guard in no time. Vulture Guard 1: *moves the goose guard's hand away gently* OK. The guards run to find the moose guard as the screen fades to Paris. Boko: Oh, yes! I can’t wait to steal more vegetables- Suddenly, a rat guard slides in from the right corner of the screen, grabs Boko and drops him in the portal. Boko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rat Guard: I told you not to steal from Sunny’s garden! Now go home! Boko: OKAY PLEASE- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Boko gets sucked in the portal to his home. Rat Guard: Much better. Paris Citizen 1: WHERE IS SLY? Paris Citizen 2: He's done. Paris Citizen 1: NO! HE'S NOT! *hits the second citizen* Paris Citizen 2: OW! NO! Paris Citizen 1: Power-mad *censored* Paris Citizen 2: See? Paris Citizen 1 fights the other citizen. Paris Citizen 2: OW! Paris Citizen 1: SLY is NOT done!!! Paris Citizen 2: NO, HE IS- *Gets hit by Rat Guard* OWWWW! Paris Citizen 1: Now I gotta find the moose guard! The fight ends and the screen cuts to Prague. Moose Guard: My new home! Anyone remember my- Vulture Guard 5 hits the moose guard. Moose Guard: OW! Vulture Guard 5: Don't even mention it. I'll show you a flashback of the 1st robot invasion, hosted by Dreamcaster. Flashback: October 10, 2006. Dreamcaster: Robots, are you ready to invade this city? Robots: Yes! Dreamcaster: ROBOTS, GO! Pensacola Citizen 5: WHAT THE- *gets hit by the first robot* OW! Robot 1: There he goes! *throws the citizen into the portal to Dreamcaster's home* Pensacola Citizen 5: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Robot 1: The citizen is gone now- *sees a young Radish and his army* WHAT THE *Censored* Radish: DOGS, GO! Robot 6: I'll take care of them! *makes all dogs and Radish disappear* Robot 1: Good job! Process done. Now time to go to a bank! Inside a large bank vault, a hole is opened in the roof and the robots enter. Robot 1: Ok! Time to get the money! The robots get the money. Robot 3: Ok! I got some cash! Robot 10 breaks through the wall and swipes more money. Robot 10: Ok! We got them all! The robots exit the bank and enter the helicopter. Robots: Ok! Time to get more money! The helicopter flies off as Bat Guard watches. Bat Guard: There’s the helicopter! I better stop them before they make off with the money! Bat Guard jumps from the roof of the bank and lands on top of the helicopter. Robot 1: Did you guys hear something? The bat guard uses one of his claws to cut a hole into the helicopter and swipes a bag of money before throwing it off the helicopter. Robot 2: THE MONEY! The robots spot Bat Guard’s hand reaching for another money bag. Robot 5 grabs his hand and pulls him inside. Robot 5: HE’S TAKING OUR MONEY! Robot 6: GET HIM! Robot 5 shoots webs at Bat Guard, but he cuts them apart. Robot 5: *censored* Robot 10 grabs Robot 5 and throws him off the helicopter, but he grabs onto the wheels. Robot 5: OH GOD! Robot 5 notices the massive goose guard underneath him. He tries to climb up, but Robot 10 accidentally steps on his arm. Robot 15: HE’S GOT ANOTHER BAG! NO! Bat Guard throws another bag out of the helicopter. Robot 5 lets go and grabs the bag, but realizes he let go. Robot 5: AW CRAP! Robot 5 screams as he plummets into a massive lake. Robot 10: Sorry! Robot 12: STOP HIM (to the Bat Guard)! HE’S AFTER ANOTHER BAG! Robot 12 grabs the bag and he and Bat Guard pull on it until the bag rips and the money falls out of the helicopter where it is grabbed by random pedestrians. Person 1: MONEY! Robots: NO! Robot 60 stomps at the Bat Guard, but he throws a bucket of water at him. Robot 60: EEK! Robot 60 accidentally falls out of the helicopter and grabs onto the back. However, his weight causes the helicopter to get slowly pulled to the ground. Massive Goose Guard: OH *Censored* End of flashback. Moose Guard: Scary stuff. A wolf guard is seen throwing nuts at the moose as the screen fades to Paris. Rat Guard: What do you want to do today? Frog Guard: Let's jump on the rooftops! Rat Guard: Good idea! The rat and the frog jump on the rooftops. Rat Guard: Let's do this! The guards jump on the rooftops 10x and make noise, waking up almost everyone. Bully Bill appears. Bully Bill: What's that sound?! Rat Guard: Ummm… we were jumping on the rooftops! Bully Bill: WHAT?! That's it! Bully Bill calls his dad Banzai Bill. Banzai Bill: I'm after these guards! Bully Bill: BANZAI BILL, GO! Banzai Bill throws an explosive barrel at the guards, defeating them instantly. Bully Bill: Good job! The screen cuts to Canada. Mole: Where's that wolf guard who threw some- *sees the guard and throws an explosive at him, defeating him instantly* Mole: Much better. The screen cuts to Paris again. This time, we see a missing poster with a picture of Sly Cooper on it, with the reward as 9 dollars and 30 cents. Warthog Guard: I'm going to get the person who took Sly Cooper eventually! The screen cuts to Pensacola. Everything is quiet and peaceful. A rat is seen crawling over a fence. The rat gets some musical material and sets it up on the fence. The Rat: Hmmmm... The rat turns to a random page. Mario then opens the window to see what's going on. Mario: What the *censored* Stupid rat! Can't you see people are sleeping?! *Shuts the window* The Rat: *Turns to a different page* *The rat is seen reading the page* 1... 2... and a 1 and a 2... and a 1, 2, 3, 4! (Music is seen playing in the background) ��I got this feeling, it goes electric wavy when I turn it on.�� Mario opens the window again. Mario: Ughhhh! *Throws a book at the rat* That should fix him... The book however gets thrown back at Mario. The Rat: ��All through my city, all through my home. We're flyin' up no ceilin' when we're in our zone.�� Mario spots the rat and goes outside. The Rat: Uh oh... The Rat runs away and Mario is seen chasing him until he leaves the yard. Mario: And don't come back! Mario goes back to his house and goes back to sleep. The Rat stealthily goes back to the yard and continues the page. The Rat: ��I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my life, moving so phenomenally.�� The screen cuts to the first Lumberjack Camp in Canada. Lumberjack Camp Goose 1: What should we do- *Radish throws a Rage Bomb at him (Sly is gone)* The bomb explodes. Lumberjack Camp Goose 1: OW! The goose gets back up to fight the others excluding Radish as the screen fades to the safehouse (owned by Sly) in Paris. Paris Goose: I'm going for a- *sees a missing poster with a picture of Sly on it* PLEASE HELP ME! Warthog Guard 2: *shocked* What? Paris Goose: I WENT TO SLY'S SAFEHOUSE TO CHECK UP ON HIM AND HE'S GONE, ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS! THE WINDOWS OUTSIDE ARE WIDE OPEN, EVEN THOUGH SOMEONE LOCKED THEM! PLEASE SEND HELP! Warthog Guard 2: Okay. *grabs the phone* CHAPTER 3: Prison Moose Guard The chapter starts in Prague. We see the vulture communicators with a map on their computer. Vulture Communicator 1: Friend, what are those? Vulture Communicator 2: The red dots? Those are the moose traveling through the shadows and other countries. The Orange dots are the moose on the surface. The Black dots are the moose traveling through the shadows outside of Prague. That giant blue square is our house! Right now the moose are trying to enter the house! Vulture Communicator 1: OH *Censored*- The vulture's diamond is taken by a moose guard. CHAPTER 4: Into Your Cell! TBA Trivia * The prison guards are actually the police. * This marks the debut of the vulture guards, the Moose Guard, Sly Cooper, and the prison guards (NOT THE ORIGINALS BY MARIOFAN2009), the goose guards, and many others to mention, more than in The Election!. * The flashback of the moose guard killing Sly Cooper (also the first one) was just footage of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. * The swearing is censored to prevent Addycakes from getting banned. * This is the first time Radish appears without Sunny. Sunny is mentioned only. * This story has the most flashbacks (more than Slendytubbies!), with 40 flashbacks. * Citizen 5 is known as "Pensacola Citizen 5" in this story. * In Addycakes' stories, this is the first time a 1-Up Mushroom is seen/used. Category:Clockwerk Episodes Category:Sly Cooper Episodes Category:Vulture Guards Episodes Category:Moose Guard Episodes Category:Prison Guards Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Episodes where Brooklyn Guy does not appear Category:Episodes where Jeffy does not appear Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Stories by Addycakes2 Category:Vulture Communicators Episodes Category:Citizen 5 Episodes Category:Moose Guards Episodes